Vegeta's Time
by DariusQ
Summary: Vegeta has left Frieza's reign and has traveled to Earth to form a resistance. Awesome Vegeta
1. A Friendly Visitor

Vegeta smiled as he stepped out of his cramped pod. He stretched for a second and reajusted his scouter as he looked at all the wildlife around him. 'So Kakarot failed, he's probaly dead then. That could be a good or bad thing for me.' Vegeta had escaped from Frieza and was leading a rebllion. Nappa was currently going to other planets for supporters and Raditz was presumed dead. Vegeta turned on his scouter ans almost laughed as he saw all the weak power levels surronding him.

To get a better reading Vegeta flew high into the air and slowly scanned the land. He detected several high power levels (for this world) grouped together some distance from the right. He used his ki to fly toward the location the scouter marked and laughed people stared at the sky screaming. Although he was flying at his steady pace he was probaly moving faster than anyone could on this world. Soon he wasn't over land anymore and was flying over a blue sea.

He could make out a small green island in the distance with several occupants. He was suprised when they started moving and facing his direction. 'These weaklings shouldn't have the technology to sense me.' However, he didn't know if Kakarot and himself were the only extraterrestrials on this planet. He saw a small building on the planet and all of it's occupants seemed to be outside it. Vegeta had spent lots of time in his pod learning this planets most used language and even practiced some writing. He landed gracefully and smirked as he saw the weak Earthlings look at him in fear.

His smirked went away when set eyes on the strongest one of them all, he had to be Kakarot. Vegeta wasn't mad that he was the strongest, Vegeta could easily beat him, but Vegeta was mad that he was at least a foot taller than the prince. Vegeta sighen then realised Kakarot was talking to him. "Who are you and how can you be so strong?"

'And my smile's back' Vegeta thought as he stared at the muscle filled Kakarot. Vegeta didn't say a word as he looked at their features. Kakarot didn't have a tail (like Vegeta) and was wearing some sort of orange outfit. Vegeta rose his eyebrow at the others that wore the same outfit. A short bald man was trying to contain his fear and a short obese man with a sword was frozen to the spot. He turned to a little to see a tall man with three eyes stand confidently with green pants and no shirt. Next to him flying was a little white human with red cheeks and a black hat. An old man was standing in a fighting position, but he didn't keep Vegeta's interest. Vegeta raised his eyebrow at the talking pig and cat and then saw the child at Kakarots feet. 'A tail! So Kakarot bred with an Earth woman.' Vegeta looked behind Kakarot and saw a long blue haired women.

Suddenly, Vegeta felt somebody trying to grab his back from behind. Vegeta grabbed the assailants arm and flung him over himself. In one motion Vegeta slammed the scar faced man on the ground and ripped his shoulder out of his socket. Everyone jumped as the man screamed in pain and the blue haired woman ran from behind Kakarot yelling "Yamcha!" Vegeta paid her no mind and instead looked up. A Namekian in robes was looking down at them with a bored expression. Soon the Earthlings saw where Vegeta was looking and looked themselves. They seemed to tense up even more and at once they made a rush for Vegeta. While still holding the scar faced man and looking at the Namekian, Vegeta easily fought them off. He kicked the small bald man in the face, making him fall onto his back, then smacked the sword out of the obese man's hands and smacked him away. Vegeta tore his gaze away from the Namekian as the three eyed man attempted to rush him from the side. Vegeta shot a tiny ki energy blast at the ground making the three eyed man fly toward him. Vegeta caught his neck and squeezed making him flail and trt to get free. Vegeta brought him closer and headbutted him unconcious.

Still holding the now limp man, but letting up on his grip, Vegeta stared at the small white man floating in front of him. His fingers were on his temples and his eyes were closed as he shaked. Vegeta realised he was trying to use some sort of mental attack on him and threw the cyclops at him. The three eyed man knocked the small man onto the ground and landed on top of him. The old man didn't even try to attack Vegeta, but Kakarot took a swing at his face. Vegeta grabbed Kakarots' fist and flipped his whole body before slamming it onto the ground. The Namekian still just watched Earth's most powerful fighters be destroyed. Although, the blue haired woman yelled "Let go of him!" For some reason unknown to him Vegeta let go, but shoved his arm back into place and smiled hearing his screams.

They all stared at Vegeta as he smiled and pointed at the bald one "Power 206," then the obese one "Power 162," then the scar faced man "Power 177" then the old man "Power 160," then the small white man "Power 140," then the cyclops "Power 250," then the Namekian "Power 400," finally he ended with Kakarot "Power 416." A second later Vegeta laughed and stated "You're all going to die without me."


	2. Not So Friendly Visitor

"What do you mean?" Kakarot said as they all started to slowly get up. The blue haired woman was beside the scar faced man as he tried not to fall unconcious.

Vegeta sighed and said "I will only explain this once so you better listen." Their eyes were glued to him and the Namekian had landed and stood next to Kakarot. "First off we'll start with who I am. My name is Vegeta the prince of the proud Saiyan race and yes I'm what you would call an alien." Vegeta stopped for a moment so that would sink in. "There are thousands of alien races out there and two people are looking to rule over them all. Those people are myself and Frieza. Frieza is an alien tyrant with unimaginable power, he has conquered hundreds of planets and destroyed countless species. Frieza will attack a planet and destroy the race. He lets the strongest of them live, but only males so they can't reproduce. Those males are then forced to fight for him and conquer other planets. This is how I came to know him." When he said that they tensed up and looked at him in horror thinking of what he could have done.

Vegeta smirked and continued "Yes I've been forced to turn many species extinct, but believe me they more than deserved it. Well, most of them did anyway." Vegeta couldn't help but laugh as he observed their expressions. "Immediatley I resented Freeza when he put me into his army at the age of twelve, but I proved useful to him. Now twelve years later I've had enough and have decided to make a rebellion and put an end to Frieza. Now for the reason I'm here." Vegeta walked over to Kakarot and said "To find another Saiyan ally." They all were in shock and Kakarot looked to be in disbelief.

Kakarot picked up his son and said "That's impossible." Vegeta smirked and patted the boy on the head.

Vegeta smirked and said "Your offspring proves it even more." Vegeta motioned towards Gohans' tail and continued "I once had a tail, but it was ripped off while facing a particulary nasty enemy. You're part of a dying species Kakarot or Goku, whatever you call yourself now."

Goku looked at Vegeta and asked "What about my parents?"

Vegeta turned away from him and answered "Incinerated with the rest, but not your older brother." That caught Goku's and the others interest. "Where is he?" Goku asked.

Vegeta shrugged and said "Probaly dead. While we were escaping he was attacked by a few of Frieza's lackys. He may be prisoner or have escaped, but it's doubtful considering that he's weaker than most of Frieza's soldiers." Vegeta turned back toward everyone and said "Raditz highest power level is 1,500, but an average power level of Frieza's warrior's is 2,000." Everyone had wide eyes and Vegeta also said "Did I mention I'm your cousin?"

Goku smiled glad he was related to someone so strong and he wouldn't kill them. "But why come here if were so weak compared to Frieza and his people?" Piccolo asked speaking for the first time.

Vegeta turned toward him and answered "Your planet is very far from Frieza's empire and he wouldn't come here himself. As much as I hate to admit it Frieza's way out of my league." Bulma gasped and Vegeta sighed "So we must set up a base here and grow stronger. My ally, the only other Saiyan in existance, is out gathering allies from different planets and bringing them here. He's also going to stop by Namek your home planet Mr. tall in green. I know of one other very powerful person who is fed up with Frieza and may join us if he thinks we can defeat him."

Piccolo was thinking heavily when he heard Vegeta comment about his home world and Tien asked "Can we trust your friends?"

Vegeta looked at him and said "Nappa, the other Saiyan, is very loyal to me and we better hope the other one is."

"Why?" Krillin asked Vegeta.

Vegeta looked down at Krillin then verybody else stating "My friend Nappa's highest power level is 7,000 and my highest is 18,000. While Jeice can reach 50,000. We also need someone who has the resources and abilities to make special technology like this." Vegeta said as he took of his scouter and showed it to them. "This is how I can read your power levels and my armor is quite strong as well." Bulma was about to ask for the scouter when it started to beep repeatedly. Vegeta immediatley put it back on and looked at the sky.

Out of the sky appeared a small white ship with a wing on the top and bottom and two engines in the back. "Can you tell who it is?" Goku asked Vegeta as all Earth's strongest warriors prepeared for a fight.

Vegeta sighed and turned back toward them saying "There are three of Freeza's men inside and they have Raditz. You can try to fight the two basic soldiers, but your best chance is to try and free Raditz."

"Can't you help us with them?" Krillin cried out as they ship lowered itself down to where it was just hovering over the water.

"If you want I'll fight them and you can take on the 17,000 power level of their leader, sound good." That shut Krillin up as the side of the ship was facing them and opened up. Raditz immediatley fell out and Vegeta's rival Cui stepped out followed by two henchmen. Cui was taller than Vegeta, but very slim. He has amphibian features and is a light shade of purple, his lackeys seem to be of the same species. His lackeys were shorter and one was light blue and the other green. They all wore regular battle armor and stared down Vegeta. Raditz was barely concious and seemed to have taken a bad beating.

Cui smiled as they stepped off the ship and kicked Raditz in the side while saying "Vegeta you've really done it this time. Dodoria want's your head and I'm here to get it for him."

Vegeta laughed and talked back saying "Dodoria must be having an off day if he sent his weakest runt to fight the Prince of Saiyans."

Cui snarled and shouted "So what, your the prince of a race made up of less than five people!" While Vegeta and Cui were yelling back and fourth Piccolo made a plan. Goku sent Bulma, Gohan, Oolong, and Puar inside with Roshi to protect them and Piccolo told the others his plan.

In a hushed voice Piccolo said "That Raditz guy is too weak to fight and all of us combined can't take both of them. Our only hope is too break into two groups and hold them off indivdually until Vegeta is done with their leader. I'll take Yamcha and Krillin to take on the blue guy, while Goku takes Tien and Chiaotzu to fight the green guy." Piccolo then turns to Yajirobe and says "You hang back and bring Raditz into the house when you have the chance. If all of us die or Vegeta dies take the others and get as far away from here as possible." Oolong nodded and went inside the house to get ready for the right moment.

"Let's get a little more room." Vegeta said as he flew away and Cui followed him. The two continued to move until they landed on a small deserted beach at the coastline. Almost immediatley Cui started to fire ki blasts at Vegeta. Vegeta flew into the air and steadily dodged them until one grazed his side stopping him. Cui immediatley flew towards him and tried to punch him. Vegeta grabbed his wrist and pulled it to the side while he kicked Cui in the chest sending him flying back. Vegeta hit him with his own ki blast and rushed over to him.

Vegeta slammed himself into Cui and they received blows. Vegeta dodged more of Cui's attacks, but his weren't as strong as Cuis'. Vegeta saw an opening and hit Cui with an uppercut. While Cui was dazed Vegeta grabbed his arm and slammed him downwards into the sand. Cui fell hard on his back, but as Vegeta came flying at him Cui used his finger beam technique. Cui raised his finger and out came a yellow line of ki that hit Vegeta head on causing an explosion. Vegeta disapeared in the cloud of smoke and Cui laughed thinking he beat him, but then Cui heard Vegeta's war cry as he came out of the smoke and slammed into Cui.

Meanwhle Piccolo's group was just about to start. At first they surronded the blue villain and tried to overpower him, but he was to fast. He grabbed Yamcha's arm and slammed him into Piccolo knocking them both back. While he did this the blue warrior kicked Krillin back and hit him with a ki blast. Krillin slowly got up and leaned against the house as Piccolo charged the blue villain again. Piccolo reached him first, but the blue man hit him hard in the jaw knocking him to the side and stomped him repeatedly. Yamcha stopped him by tackling him knocking the blue man over and tried to hold him down. Yamcha pinned down his arms, but was headbutted into the face and released his hold. The blue man threw Yamcha off of him and looked directly at Krillin.

He flew towards Krillin with his left leg in front of him and kicked Krillin in the chest definitley breaking some ribs. Krillin was still backed into the wall holding himself as the blue man turned him around and slammed Krillins head into the wall. Krillin was knocked out and the blue man picked up his entire body and threw him through the wall. Bulma screamed as Krillin was thrown into the room. Piccolo used a powerful ki blast and hit the blue man in the back. He growled and turned around seeing three Piccolo's. He charged them and one of them charged him, the other two rose into the air as they collided. Piccolo chopped him in the neck making his head turn and Piccolo then kicked him in the shin making him fall on his knees. With a scream the blue man punched Piccolo in the chest and it went clean through. That Piccolo fell bakwards onto the ground and the other two repeatedly hit the blue warrior with ki blasts.

When the smoke cleared he was lying on the ground with his eyes closed bleeding in many places and missing an arm. One Piccolo landed near him and absorbed the fallen one when the blue man grabbed his leg and knocked him off his feet. The blue man turned toward the Piccolo in the sky and used a less powerful finger beam to hit him directly. As the smoke cleared that Piccolo fell to the ground and the last Piccolo struggled to get up. Piccolo looked to see that Raditz was on one knee charging some kind of attack in his right hand and Yamcha was in the air avoiding ki blasts. Piccolo used his last bit of energy to drop kick the blue man and grabbed his leg as he toppled over. Piccolo threw him into the air and Yamcha brought his hands together to slam him down as Raditz yelled "Begone!". A giant blast of energy left his hand and hit the blue warrior head on destroying him. Yajirobe and Roshi came out and helped Raditz into the house. Yamcha landed near Piccolo to ask if he was okay, but Piccolo yelled "Don't worry about me right now, go help Goku!" Yamcha nodded and Piccolo limped into the house to weak too do anything else.

Goku's group was having a rough time. At first they had tried to gang up on the green man, but Chiatzou isn't good at fighting hand to hand. At one point the green man had grabbed Chiatzou and hit him with a ki blast point blank than flung him into the ocean. With just Goku and Tien fighting him they were easily over powered and at one point he got a good grip on Goku and and broke his wrist. Right now Tien had used his multi form to make four copies of himself, but they were quickly destroyed by the green man. Goku had been storing some ki for the right moment and now he was just waiting for it. The green man grabbed Tien by the shoulder and slugged him in the face he then punched him in the stomach making him double over. As he was doubled over the green man kneed him in the head making him fall on the ground. At that point Goku used his kamehameha on the green man. The blue energy shot into the warriors shoulder and knocked him over. The green man didn't stop and slowly got back up, but Yamcha came over and Tien was back up.

Vegeta laughed as he grabbed the dazed Cui and picked him up and flew into the air. With both their heads facing the ground Vegeta flew quickly down there and he could hear Cui screaming. Before he was too close Vegeta let go and Cui crashed head first. Vegeta slowly walked over to the still alive Cui. Vegeta dragged him over to where the water was and held him under. Cui started to thrash around, but Vegeta stopped his attempts by sitting on his back and holding his head under. A few seconds later Cui stopped moving and Vegeta let the fish have him. He was beaten badly, since Cui hit him with that finger beam, but he would probaly get a power up so it was worth it. He arrived on the island with only one henchman remaining. The Namekian was passed out on the ground and Kakarot was sitting with his back against the wall holding his arm 'Some Saiyan' Vegeta thought as he watched the green henchman beat Yamcha. He had to admit they did a lot of work on him. His whole left shoulder pad was gone and there was a nasty wound there and several other parts of his body were bleeding. He looked at the blue corpse and concluded that it was done by Raditz begone technique.

Vegeta casually strolled behind the green warrior and before he realised it Vegeta snapped his neck. Everyone inside the house came out quickly and they swarmed their fallen comrades. Vegeta sat down and removed his armor until he was in his regular shorts and tank top when the woman aproached him. She sat down next to him and he asked her "Is my friend alive and what of the others woman?"

She turned toward him and answered "Raditz is okay, he's just asleep on the couch with a lot of bruises. Krillin has broke a few ribs and probaly fractured the others, there's no internal bleeding, but he'll need to get those wrapped. Piccolo was bruised pretty bad like Raditz, but he probaly just passed out from exhaustion. Goku broke his wrist and is about to pass out. Tien probaly has a concussion and I'll probaly have to wrap his ribs also. Chiatzou has a few burns here and there with a broken nose. The funny thing about Yamcha is that his arm was torn out of the socket!" She was right, Vegeta laughed and she wasn't sure if it was evil or not.

Vegeta coughed up blood and he said "Woman look me over."

She sighed and replied "Fine and the name's Bulma by the way."


	3. Blue Visitors

Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Roshi were sitting at a table inside the Kame House as Bulma treated their injured comrades. "So when are we going to the hospital?" Roshi asked the group.

Goku shrugged and answered "Bulma said that the only really serious injuries were Krillin and that wasn't alarming. Yajirobe went to talk to Korin and is gonna bring back some Senzu soon." Gohan was currently wearing Vegeta's scouter and looking at everything, but he stopped when he scanned Vegeta.

As Vegeta was trying to sleep he heard "Mr. Vegeta?" he opened his eyes and saw Kakarot's runt stand there with Vegeta's red scouter. "You said your power level was 18,000." Vegeta looked at him and waved his hand for Gohan to go on. "This says your power level is 20,000."

Roshi spat his coffee out on the table and Goku jumped making his wrist hurt (Bulma put it into a split and then a sling so it wouldn't move, but it's Goku). Vegeta sighed and turned to them while explaining "Saiyans are amazing for many things, two in paticular. One is their tails that turn them into their great ape form. The other is that when they are beaten badly, paticuraly to near death, their power increases. Although, to have this power you need to have full Saiyan blood flow through you and have had your tail when you became an adult. I lost my tail when I was twenty two and reached adulthood at seventeen."

"So that doesn't apply to Gohan and I." Goku said in disapointment. Vegeta nodded and at that moment Oolong came over with a tray of drinks. Vegeta sniffed the tea and drank it warily, but immediatley put it down in disgust. Vegeta almost laughed as he heard Yamcha moan in pain, but then paid attention to Bulma sitting down next to them.

She sat down exhausted and said "I finally got some free time and looked at your armor and the others. It's made of unknown materials on the Earth, but I may be able to make a simalir version with our materials. Although, with the armor of the dead aliens I can use that to repair yours and make another one."

Vegeta sat there with his arms crossed and asked "What about the ship, does it have simalir materials?"

Bulma nodded and said "True, but it's a space ship we could fight them somewhere they wouldn't destroy our planet."

Vegeta shook his head and said "There is still my ship we can improve and make better. What about the scouters?"

Bulma smiled and answered "Well, it's basically simple, but the glass like piece is gonna be hard to replicate. I can make my own version that can be better. Also I asked my father to send some people to bring your ship here."

Everyone (Besides Vegeta) jumped when they heard the scouter beep repeatedly. Vegeta sighed and put it on. "Oh great I get to slaughter more." Vegeta said as he stood up and put on his armor. "Who can still fight?" Vegeta asked the blue haired woman.

Bulma crossed her arms and said "Chiatzou should be good and Piccolo if you can get him to wake up. When Yajirobe get's back everyone should be able to go. What are we up against anyway."

Vegeta sighed he wasn't used to answering woman, but he needed their trust. "It's a bigger group, but with less powerful members. The strongest one there is Appule, he's almost 7,000 and there are four regular henchmen with him. The real problem is the Saibaimen. They're like plants that we use to take over large areas quickly. There are various types, but the strongest are the gray ones at 1,200. The blue ones are what they're probaly using, they can only reach 200 so you should be okay. Another advantage is that they can't use ki. "

"So that means no energy attacks or flying." Piccolo said and everyone noticed that he was awake. He had a bandage on his cheek and several visible bruises, but seemed to move reguraly. Chiatzou was floating next to him with his fist balled and a determined look on his face.

Vegeta nodded with agreement along with the Namekian and then pointed at Chiatzou while saying "When I first got here you tried to use a mental attack against me." Chiatzou nodded up and down then Vegeta continued "Saibaimen are very simple minded, so you should be able to take control of them easily."

As Vegeta talked to Piccolo and Chiatzou, Goku stood up and unwrapped his cast. "I'm going with you." Goku stated "I'll have to be wary, but I can still use energy blasts." Vegeta shook his head and waved Goku off. "Why not?" Goku asked Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at him and said "Out of all of you, you're the strongest. We can't afford to lose you and if you slow down for one moment you're dead. You wait for the fat samurai to come back with your magical nuts and bring the rest with you. If you don't want them to destroy a city we should leave now, but I need somebody to watch my back." At that point Vegeta picked up Gohan and asked "Can you fly?"

Gohan nodded up and down but Goku interuptted "No way Vegeta! He can fly, but he's only taken basic training!"

Vegeta pushed his scouter into Goku's hand and said "Check! The boy's power level is 124! He won't fight anyone I just need him to tell me if somebody is coming from behind!" At this point Goku wouldn't back up so Vegeta grabbed his hurt wrist and squeezed. Goku was forced onto his knees in pain.

Bulma immediatley was at Goku's side and said "Goku just drop it! If you think about it Gohan we'll be the safest person in the world with Vegeta guarding him." Bulma was able to calm Goku down and Vegeta walked into the living room. Raditz was laying asleep on the floor, but was awoken as Vegeta kicked him in the side.

"Wake up! It's time to work!" Vegeta yelled as Raditz grogilly got up and Vegeta explained the situation to him. Raditz put on Cui's beaten up armor for some protection and they followed Vegeta outside. Vegeta turned toward Goku and said "Bring everyone you can once your back to one hundred percent." With that Vegeta jetted off with Piccolo, Chiatzou, Raditz, and Gohan.

They flew for five minutes until they saw a city in flames. People were in a mass panic and many were trying to run out of the city. From here they could see five people above the city laughing hysterically. Vegeta could make out Appule the blue reptile like alien covered in yellow spots. There were two other human like warriors except one of them had a horn sticking out of his forehead. There seemed to be another yellow warrior of the same race as Appule. Vegeta couldn't see the last one since he blew it away.

They were all startled at Vegeta's sudden presence and immediatley flew off into the direction of the mountains. Vegeta blasted after them with Gohan at his hip. Raditz turned toward Piccolo and Chiatzou then said "Go clear that bridge so more people can get out. I'll go directly into the middle." They nodded and left.

Piccolo landed at the middle of the bridge leading away from the city and saw a Saibaman for the first time. He seemed reptile, but had blue skin and only came up to Piccolo's waist. It was on top of a car trying to break in and kill the couple inside, but then it saw Piccolo. It immediatley jumped towards him and met a ki blast to the face. Piccolo then looked up and found himself surronded by six of them. Two jumped at him from his left, so Piccolo thought fast and grabbed the dead Saibaman by his legs and swung him like a bat. It batted those two away and one of them grabbed Piccolo's shoulders from behind. Piccolo grabbed the arm and flung the body over himself. In a swift motion Piccolo stomped on it's neck and charged another. Piccolo grabbed it's shoulders and slammed his head against it's, Piccolo then picked it up and smashed his head into a car.

A second later two Saibamen grabbed both of his arms and held them down. Piccolo struggled to break free as one another came rushing from his front. Piccolo opened his mouth and used his mouth energy wave. A beam of yellow ki shot out of his mouth and impaled the Saibaman. The other two were so suprised their grips were loosened and Piccolo slammed their heads together. With their necks broke Piccolo looked for Chiatzou. He flew high into the air and used a few ki blasts to destroy several unsuspecting Saibamen. Piccolo saw Chiatzou protecting a few people as Saibamen rushed them.

Chiatzou used his psychic abilities to throw large pieces of debris at Saibamen and was even able to control some to fight eachother. Piccolo could see two of them wrestling around together on the ground. Piccolo swooped down and cleared a way for the people to follow and several Saibamen charged them. Piccolo rushed forward to meet them and gave the people more time to escape. Piccolo shoulder checked one away then kicked another back and hit it with a ki blast. Piccolo destroyed anything that came near him, but couldn't keep them all from getting past him. Chiatzou flew underneath the bridge and saw the strong river raging underneath it. Using his telepathy he gave Piccolo a warning and then destroyed that side of the bridge's support beams. That side of the bridge collapsed and the Saibamen were crushed or drowned. Chiatzou looked up and saw Piccolo floating there breathing heavily. The two regrouped on the rest of the bridge when a woman ran frantically to them "You have to help! They kidnapped people and brought them together in the middle of town!"

Vegeta grunted as he dodged another ki blast. He had chased Apulle and his men into these rocky mountains where they had split up. He was now chasing the yellow alien with Gohan at a safe distance behind him. He caught up to it and shoved him into the mountain side. Vegeta backed away and shot a ki blast above him making a rock fall crushing the yellow alien. Vegeta stopped for a second so Gohan could catch his breath and said "Remind me too come back for their armor when we're done." Just as he finished saying that the human like alien brought his elbow down on him from above. Vegeta was knocked down and hit by many ki blasts. Vegeta shrugged them off and charged back at the man. Vegeta grabbed his leg and slammed his body into the rock wall. Vegeta moved in close and slammed his fist into the mans side breaking ribs. The man screamed and Vegeta threw him down then watched him slam against the ground. Vegeta silenced him with a few ki blasts and saw Apulle in the corner of his eye.

Vegeta set off after him and as he turned a corner was kicked in the head. Vegeta was knocked back and Apulle pounded him into a wall. Apulle backed up and used a continuous evergy wave that shot several ki blasts directly at Vegeta. Gohan thought Vegeta was done for, so he charged Apulle headbutted him in the chest. The force was strong enough to break his battle armor and make him cough blood. Vegeta came flying out of the smoke and punched Apulle across the face and slammed his head against the rock wall. Apulle fell from the sky and landed with a thud. Vegeta was heading back when he heard Gohan say "Mr. Vegeta, weren't there five?"

Raditz ripped of the blue Saibaman's arm and threw it at another one when they surronded him. He killed the stunned Saibaman with a ki blast and stomped the neck of the armless one. Raditz had been in the city for a good thirty minutes and saw no end to the Saibamen. He could kill them all himself, but that would take days. As he walked down an empty street Raditz felt like someone was watching him. He scanned the buildings around him and saw a dark Saibaman in a window. Raditz destroyed that window with a ki blast and walked away laughing. As he was striding away confidently something tackled him from behind. He landed with a thud and quickly turned around shooting a large ki blast out of his hands.

Raditz was suprised when he saw nothing there. He got up and heard an annoying laughing noise. Frustrated, Raditz scanned the street, but saw nothing around him. As his back was turned something ran past him and clawed his back. Raditz felt the armor gave way and could feel blood dripping down his body. He reached back to assess his wounds, but a blur sprinted across in front of him and clawed at his legs. Raditz yelled and felt his legs, but another blur came and clawed his face. Raditz could feel some blood drip down into his eyes from a cut at his forehead. 'I will not fail Vegeta!' Raditz thought, enraged at how weak he was. Raditz stood up and waited. Raditz reached his hand out and grabbed the blur. He gripped his neck and punched it repeatedly. He took a good look at it and saw a brown Saibaman. He scanned it and saw his 500 power level. With a yell Raditz punched the Saibaman in the stomach and went all the way through. Raditz threw the dead body down and saw two more brown Saibamen at both ends of the street.

Raditz yelled with rage and they charged at him. He quickly flew above them and when they met together he shot many ki blasts at them. Raditz flew down and grabbed their heads smacking them together. He kicked one down and punched the other in the gut. As it grabbed itself Raditz kicked at it's leg making it fall over and punched it in the chest as it fell down. Raditz saw the other Saibaman recovering so he grabbed the downed one and flung it at him. Just as they made contact Raditz used his Saturday Crush technique on the two. A pink sphere emerged from his hand and incinerated the two on contact. Raditz was suprised when his scouter started beeping repeatedly showing a high power level flying somewhere above him. He looked to the sky and thought 'It's too weak to be Lord Vegeta', after a second he saw Lorce. Cui's puppet who constantly mocked the Saiyans.

Raditz yelled and flew upwards, crashing into Lorce. Lorce was knocked aside and yelled "Raditz, you Saiyan trash! How dare you touch me!"

"Don't worry, I'm equally apalled at having to touch filth!" Raditz yelled back at the horned warrior.

The henchman growled at Raditz's taunt and yelled back "You always had a sharp tongue that I wanted to rip out of your mouth. Now without your Prince of the monkeys here to protect you I can do that! How does it feel knowing that you're about to die! I've always been stronger than you!"

Raditz balled his fists in anger and called back "When I escaped your fish faced leader I gained a power up! Although, that's just a useless Saiyan trait." Raditz smiled at his use of sarcasm and the look on Lorces' face when he scanned Raditz's power.

Lorce ripped off the souter and screamed "You're only 1800! I'm 2200 and can still kick your ass. Which is what master Cui is probaly doing to your prince!"

Raditz laughed hysterically and said "Your master is at the bottom of the ocean and soon you will join him!" With that Raditz charged into Lorce and they started trading blows.

Piccolo and Chiatzou watched as the Saibamen brought a crowd of people together in the town square. The blue Saibamen laughed as they terrified their captives and followed the instructions of three brown ones. Piccolo was about to make a plan when he felt several ki's moving toward them. He turned around on the building they were standing on and saw the rest of Earth's warriors coming towards them. Chiatzou jumped for joy when Tien landed and Goku immediatley asked "Where's Gohan?"

Piccolo turned toward the mountains and said "When we first got here he left with Vegeta to chase after the stronger aliens. We haven't heard from them since, but I can still sense their ki."

Krillin saw that the worry didn't leave Goku's face and said "I'm sure they're fine Goku."

Piccolo then said "Your brother may need help Goku." Goku jumped at the mention of his brother and Piccolo continued "A little while ago he started to fight a stronger ki and they've been at it ever since."

Goku nodded and asked "You can handle things here?" Chiatzou was about to say something, but Piccolo cut him off with a menacing glare. With Piccolo's approval Goku jetted off to find his brother.

"What are we up against?" Tien asked Piccolo as Chiatzou hugged his leg.

Piccolo turned to look back at the Saibamen and said "Look for yourself."

The warriors walked toward the edge and Yajirobe almost fainted. "There must be over fifty of them!" Yamcha yelled.

"More like a hundred!" Krillin screamed.

Tien turned toward Piccolo and asked "Do you have a plan?"

Piccolo nodded and said "Chiatzou can take control of their stronger leaders and lead some away."

Piccolo pointed out the leaders to the others, but Chiatzou said "There might be a problem with that."

"What do you mean?" Yajirobe asked the psychic.

"When I take control of one person it's easy for me too still use my other abilities and theirs to the fullest. When I control two people it splits my brain and I can't function as well." Chiatzou answered the chubby samurai.

"So you need somebody to protect you while you do this?" Tien asked and Chiatzou nodded cheerfully.

"There's another problem to." Yamcha said and everyone turned to him "While we fight the remaining lizard things, what about the people? There are too many of them for us to stop from attacking them."

Piccolo mumbled "moron" under his breath and said "If you idiots let me finish I'll get to that!" That shut them up and Piccolo continued "Like I said Chiatzou will take control of those two leaders and lead as many of them as possible away. Now look over there at that building directly in front of us." Piccolo paused so the Earthlings could take a look and said "That's where the least amount of Saibamen are and that's where the two brown leaders are. "If you idiots observed your surrondings at all you would realise that the harbor is behind that building. Yajirobe will go behind that building and find a big enough boat to get the people out of here. We'll be fighting them off and making sure they don't get into the harbor. When Yajirobe is done he'll come back here to protect Chiatzou."

"And if we can't kill them all?" Krillin asked hesitantly.

"Hopefully with Goku, Raditz can kill whover that was and get back here quickly. Alright Yajirobe, are you ready to go?" Piccolo finished.

The samurai had a determined look come on his face and took out his katana. He turned toward the others and said "Not at all."

DariusQ here and I hope you guys don't think this chapter was a little too much. I always wanted to see what would happen if the fighters were in a siege or something simalir like that and I hope you find it interesting too. Next time see Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Chiatzou, Krillin, and Yajirobe face overwhelming forces. Raditz and Goku come together to fight a stronger foe and find out what Vegeta and Gohan are up too.


	4. Time To Get The Hell Outta My House

Raditz coughed up blood as Lorce slammed him into the building. Embedded in the building Raditz stayed there and Lorce backed up gloating "If you kept your mouth shut, I may have brought you to Frieza! No, you had to open that mouth, but now I get to close it permanatley!" Lorce started to gather energy in his hands and scream, but a giant beam of blue energy hit him from the side shooting him away from Raditz. Raditz wearily tried to move, but winced in the pain that followed.

A second later Goku appeared in front of him and held out his hand saying "Eat this it will restore your power." Raditz wearily reached out to grab the small object in Goku's hand and ate it eagerly. Immediatley Raditz felt his power coming back and laughed feeling stronger than before. Raditz broke free of the building and laughed as the two brothers landed on the ground in front of Lorce.

Lorce was covered in bruises and small burns with his armor being ripped to shreds. He was breathing heavily and said "Nice shot, but you're going to die for that." Lorce jumped at Goku with his fist raised, but was shocked when Raditz jumped in front of him and grabbed his wrist. Raditz squeezed the wrist and Lorce tried to punch him with his free hand, but Raditz grabbed that wrist as well. Raditz pulled his leg up and kicked the stunned Lorce in the chest knocking him back on the ground. However, Lorce quickly recovered and jumped to his feet as Raditz charged him. Lorce swung at the aproaching Raditz, but he caught his wrist and pulled him forward. Raditz kneed Lorce in the stomach and punched him in the face as hard as he could making him fall back onto the ground. Raditz aproached his downed body, but Lorce kicked him quickly in the gut making him double over.

Lorce took advantage of this and kicked him in the head, making him stumble back. While he was away from him, Lorce shot several ki blasts at the wounded Raditz and met the oncoming Goku as he charged him. Goku shot out with both arms hitting Lorce in the chest pushing him back and gave him a quick roundhouse kick. Lorce almost fell, but recovered quickly as Goku attacked again. Goku punched his hurt jaw, but Lorce received the blow and grabbed Goku's wrist pulling him forward. As he did this Lorce elbowed Goku in the ribs then did a leg sweep on Goku. Still holding onto Goku's wrist, Lorce kicked him in the ribs and let go while shooting a strong ki blast at him.

Lorce turned to see Raditz slowly getting up and charged him. Raditz couldn't do anything, but watch the rampaging form of Lorce. Lorce hit Raditz and literally picked him up while running into a wall. Raditz was forced through that wall and three others as Lorce used Raditz's back to break through concrete. They hit the fifth wall and Lorce stopped still holding Raditz. Raditz wearily, but quickly, charged a ki blast and slammed it into Lorce's head point blank. Lorce screamed in pain and slammed his head into Raditz shoulder, causing his horn to make a deep impalement. Raditz screamed as Lorce pulled his horn out and with his good arm, chopped Lorce directly under his jaw. While Lorce was stunned, Raditz reached up and gripped his horn.

You could hear Raditz screams a mile away and seen his muscles bulge, while he pulled on Lorce's horn. There was a large "crack!" and Raditz ripped half of Lorce's horn off his head. Lorce immediatley dropped Raditz and yelled as he grabbed his, but wasn't prepared for what was about to happen next. Raditz punched Lorce in the windpipe and swept him off his feet. As Lorce crashed towards the ground Raditz brought Lorce's broken horn down and impaled him in the heart. Raditz stood back up over the fallen warrior and collapsed unconcious.

"Now it's pretty simple." Vegeta said as he was floating above the ground facing Gohan. "All you have to do is dodge and you live, understand?"

Gohan gulped and nodded up and down hesitantly. Vegeta charged a ki blast and launched it at Gohan, who jumped above it just in time. "I did it!" Gohan cheered in joy.

Gohan stopped cheering when Vegeta was suddenly next to him. Gohan couldn't even blink as Vegeta back handed the five year old into a mountain. "I said dodge!" Vegeta screamed as he shot ki blasts where Gohan was.

Piccolo looked over the edge and heard Yajirobe's voice in his head saying "I couldn't find a boat to fit everyone, but I have like twenty yachts ready."

'Good enough' Piccolo thought in his mind and nodded at Chiatzou. Chiatzou put both fingers to his temples and started to shake a little. Yamcha and Tien were at two opposite buildings ready for Piccolo's signal. Piccolo watched as two brown Saibamen started too move away from the crowd. 'I wonder what he's going to do to get their atten-' Piccolo was cut off as a car was thrown into the crowd of Saibamen and then exploded. The two brown Saibamen ran off with several blue ones behind them. Piccolo smiled when he saw that the building they had to go through was completely unguarded. Even from the high building Piccolo could see the fat mass that was Yajirobe, sneak out of the building.

Piccolo could see the crowd start to move around the samurai and Piccolo made the signal. Piccolo's scatter shot sent several beams of ki down that incinerated any unlucky Saibamen and injured the ones close to them. Yamcha used his extra large spirit ball that sent a ball (bigger than Yamcha himself) made out of ki directly into the Saibamen. Tien raised his finger and used his dodon ray, which a small beam of ki came out of his finger, but when it hit a Saibamen the explosion was bigger then the cars.

The three warriors jumped down towards the confused Saibamen and made a line to keep them away from the people. Tien used his multiform to make four copies of himself that paired up together and singled out a lone Saibaman. Tien and one of his copies charged a Saibaman from both sides, Tien rose himself into the air and hit him while his clone hit from the bottom. The Saibaman dropped and didn't get back up while Tien was swarmed. They stood back to back and used their machine gun techniques to fight off the reptiles. Tien used his machine gun punch where his arms were moving too fast to keep track of and he threw a Saibaman to a clone in the air. His clone used his machine gun kick where he kicked the Saibaman too fast for the eye to see and sent him crashing back on top of another. When the clone dropped down to the ground, the original Tien pushed a Saibaman into him where he quickly broke it's neck.

The clone felt his arms be pulled and he looked to see a Saibaman on either side of him. He looked to his front, but saw nobody, until a hand came ripping out of his stomach. The clone screamed in pain and fell down on his back. He saw the remaining brown Saibaman grinning down at him. The real Tien was fighting too fast to really think and was relying on pure instinct. He noticed his partner was gone and that his other clones had been destroyed. Tien saw two of their bodies and fought his way over too them. Just as he got there he became completely surronded by Saibamen and they all jumped on him, crushing him with their weight. After a second you could see light from inside the pile and an explosion sent all of the Saibamen flying. Tien rose up from the pile and charged into another one.

Yamcha smashed a Saibaman's head into the curb and fell when he felt one jump on him. With the weight on his back Yamcha couldn't move, so he elbowed the Saibaman in the face knocking him off. Yamcha turned towards the body and destroyed it with a ki blast. Yamcha saw three more rushing towards him, so he activated his wolf fang fist. Yamcha howled and dove into the fight. He swiped the first one across the face and kicked him away. The second one jumped at him, but Yamcha caught him and slammed him on the ground. Yamcha stomped on his neck, breaking it, then fired two quick ki blasts at the aproaching foe.

Yamcha turned around and saw the brown Saibaman staring at him. Yamcha charged the Saibaman and moved in for a punch, but the Saibaman ducked under him and punched Yamcha in the ribs. The Saibaman ran behind Yamcha and clawed his back stunning him. The Saibaman turned him around and punched him twice in the ribs and a big right hook to the jaw. The Saibaman followed this up with a big kick to the chest which sent Yamcha flying back into a light pole and breaking it in half. Yamcha sat there for a second and saw that the brown Saibaman was gone, but several blue ones were rushing towards him. Yamcha did the first thing that came to mind. He grabbed the light pole and pretended he was back in the baseball stadium.

Yajorobe sighed as he landed on the top of the building 'I gotta practice my flying more'. Yajirobe looked at Chiatzou focusing and said "What the-" He heard an explosion and saw the horror happening on the streets beloe "Oh yeah, that's happening." Yajirobe was panic stricken when he saw several Saibamen climbing up the building toward them. Yajirobe unsheathed his katana and used his sword blast to send down blasts of energy. Some Saibaman dodged them, but most were knocked off and actually knocked others off as they fell down. Yajirobe could hear something behind and turned seeing three Saibamen moving toward Chiatzou. 'I could've just stayed in bed, but no I have to fight alien lizard plants!' With that Yajirobe charged the first one with his katana.

Yajirobe slashed the first one across the chest and slashed under his hip while moving behind him. The first fell and the other one charged him enraged. Yajirobe leapt to the side and cut off the hand that tried to punch him. Yajorobe yelled and slashed the Saibamen's throat then turned toward the last one. Yajirobe stood his ground and waited at the last minute to thrust outwards. The Saibaman was impaled onto the blade and actually pushed himself further onto it, trying to get a swing at Yajirobe. The samurai moved to where the Saibaman was at the edge of the roof and kicked him off. Yajirobe heard giggling and turned around to see that the brown Saibaman had Chiatzou in a headlock. Yajirobe was about to rush towards him but two more blue Saibamen jumped him. They pushed him towards the edge and Yajirobe was thinking about his last meal when two green arms and wrapped around a Saibaman's neck.

Piccolo snapped one lizard man's neck and kicked the other one off. He nodded at the fat samurai and turned toward the brown Saibaman. The Saibamen threw the unconcious Chiatzou across the roof and charged Piccolo. Piccolo caught the Saibamen's foot as he tried to kick him, but the Saibamen used that to jump and kick Piccolo across the face with his other foot. Piccolo was knocked back and the Saibaman knocked him off the roof. Piccolo floated there laughing and said "Did you forget I can fly?" The Saibamen was enraged and jumped at Piccolo in midair. Piccolo caught him and grabbed both of his arms. Piccolo restrained his arms and kneed him in the gut. The Saibamen went limp and Piccolo turned him around so his back was facing the ground. Piccolo rose his body above his head and brought his back slamming down on Piccolo's knee. Piccolo droppped the body, but the Saibamen slid against the building as he fell down, slowing his fall.

The Saibamen slowly got up and tried to flee, but Piccolo was on him in a second. Piccolo dropped down in front of him and kicked him in the gut. The kick made the Saibamen's head come forward and Piccolo kneed him in the face. The Saibaman fell backwards and Piccolo saw Yamcha nearby with a light pole, his new bat. Piccolo picked up the brown Saibaman by the ankles and pitched him to Yamcha. The Saibaman wrapped himself around the pole when Yamcha tried to hit him, but Yamcha then slammed the pole directly on the ground. The brown Saibaman laid there with the rest and the warriors met together in the middle. They were all covered with bruises and bleeding in many places. Tien was limping on a bad leg and Yamcha had a cut above his head with blood dripping into his eye. Piccolo had a hole in his chest, but moved around reguraly. "Did we get them?" Yamcha asked as the three warriors looked at all the dead bodies laying around.

Piccolo nodded in agreement, but the warriors had their backs turned to the brown Saibaman. They couldn't see the lizard man get up and stalk dangerously close behind them. They did however here the hovercar come flying behind them, smashing into the Saibaman. Bulma stuck her out of the window and said "Please tell me that was a bad guy!"

Goku breathed heavily as he carried his brother through the city streets. Goku couldn't carry Raditz and fly at the same time, even if he tried everyone would see him for miles. Goku could feel several ki's moving his way quickly so he ducked into a building. He hid in an empty supply closet and put Raditz in the corner. He heard several Saibaman come into the building and left the door cracked, so he could see them. A brown led several blue ones charging through the building and Goku was about to come out, but he heard another one coming. A brown Saibaman came into view sniffing the air. Goku knew he couldn't fight them off from in here, so he grabbed the Saibaman around the mouth and in a headlock. Goku pulled him in the closet and wrestled with him, trying to keep him from making noise. The Saibaman slammed Goku's back into the wall and bit his hand drawing blood. Goku looked around frantically, trying not to scream, then grabbed a nail gun. Goku shot three nails into the Saibaman's skull.

Goku dropped the corpse and wrapped his hand with a rag. Goku picked Raditz back up and carried him out of the building, before the Saibamen noticed their missing ally. Goku brought Raditz into a nearby building and carried him to the roof. Goku felt their ki's surronding him, so he left Raditz to try and drive them off. Goku shot multiple ki blasts at them, gaining their attention, then ran down into the hallway. Seconds later Kaibamen were running down the hallway at him and Goku charged his ki. A second later Goku released his signature Kamehameha down the hallway decimating the blue men. Goku waited, but nobody came. Suddenly, two brown arms erupted from the wall behind Goku and pulled him through. As Goku was pulled into the room the brown Saibamen kicked him in the chest and knocked him on his back. Goku rose quickly, but a blue Saibaman grabbed him from behind. Goku tried, but couldn't shake him off, so Goku dropped on his back and landed on the Saibaman. The Saibaman let go of Goku and was elbowed repeatedly in the ribs. Goku rose up and killed him with a ki blast. Goku turned around and the brown Saibaman kicked him out of a window.

Goku landed on a car and coughed up blood. The brown Saibaman jumped out of the window and landed on top of Goku. Goku watched as he raised his fist, but something crashed into the Saibaman, knocking him off Goku. Goku raised his head and saw his son Gohan standing over the brown Saibaman.

DariusQ here and I hope you tell me who was your favorite fighter this chapter.


	5. A Break?

Krillin gulped as he sensed the ki of two dozen Saibamen close around Goku. Piccolo had told Krillin to circle the city for any stragglers, but he couldn't take all of them, even with Goku's help. Krillin turned to go find Piccolo and was startled to see Gohan standing there. Gohan smiled at his father's friend and motioned for him to be quiet. What shocked Krillin were the bruises on Gohan and scorch marks on his clothes. Krillin and Gohan looked out the window where Goku and Raditz were while Krillin whispered "Where's Vegeta?"

Gohan just shrugged and said "He said he'd be back later and just left. Dad showed me your ki on the way here so I just followed it to you." They both tensed up when an explosion erupted outside of the building. Krillin recognised it as the kamehameha and turned to Gohan, but he was already gone. Krillin looked up to see him racing inside the building and immediatley followed him. Just as he entered the hole in the building a Saibaman jumped him from the side. Krillin rose his hand and smacked the reptile off of him. The Saibaman fell out of the hole and landed hard on the ground below. Another one tried to jump on Krillin, but he kicked it back onto a wall and hit it with a ki blast.

Krillin jumped up and raced after Gohan. On the way he sensed a powerful, but faint, ki and found Raditz unconcious in a closet. Krillin picked up the wounded Saiyan and followed Gohan's ki. Krillin noticed that most of the Saibamen in the area were killed by Goku's attack, but the survivors were all around the father and son. Krillin started to sprint and grunted as he carried the heavy warrior. Soon enough, Krillin found another hole in the wall and a Saibaman corpse. He leaned Raditz against the wall and flew out of the building and saw Goku crashed on top of a car, with Gohan and a brown Saibman fighting a few yards away. Gohan was clearly outmatched, but kept the reptile/plant away from his father.

Krillin immediatley flew down, and when Gohan was knocked back, Krillin landed on top of the Saibaman. He sat on top of the downed Saibaman and punched it repeadetly in the ribs. Krillin rose up after his onslaught and released several ki blasts down at his enemy. When the smoke cleared, Krillin saw the corpse and turned toward Goku. Gohan was by his side holding his father's hand and crying. Goku laughed and weakly patted his sons head before laying back down. Krillin landed next to Goku and said "Don't worry Gohan. He's in bad shape, but I saw Bulma's hover car earlier. I'm sure she can take him to a hospital."

At that moment Vegeta landed next to the car holding several suits of armor. Vegeta casually picked up Gohan and started to compare the armor to his small size. "He dead?" Vegeta said to nobody in paticular.

Krillin tried to hide the fear in his voice as he answered "He should be fine, but we can't move him. Did you see Bulma's hover car?" Vegeta didn't answer and just pointd at the sky. Krillin looked to where Vegeta pointed and just saw the blue sky, he was about to say something, but just like that the car appeared. "Wow, that's convenient." Krillin rose up from the ground right to her window.

Bulma rolled down the window and asked "Is Gohan okay?"

"A few bruises here and there, but Goku can't be moved." Bulma took off he seatbelt and handed Krillin a capsule. Krillin opened it and out popped a stretcher.

Bulma put her seatbelt back on and said "Attatch that to the hook on the side of the car and I'll take Goku to the hospital."

As Krillin lowered down the stretcher he stuck his head into Bulma's window and said "I'm okay by the way." Krillin didn't feel very good when Bulma punched his face out of the window and dropped to the ground. Krillin landed next to the Saiyans and asked "Vegeta can you put this stretcher under Goku while I go get Raditz." Vegeta sighed and picked up his cousin and threw him on top of thee stretcher. Deciding it was better not to ask him anything else Krillin buckled Goku in and said "Thank you."

Krillin found Raditz in better shape, but put him in Bulma's hover car just in case. Krillin was about to put Gohan in the car, but Gohan jumped out of his arms and turned toward Vegeta. "Thank you Mr. Vegeta!" Gohan said with a smile on his face. Vegeta didn't turn around, he just grunted at the kid and Gohan got in the front of the car with Bulma.

Two hours later Earth's warriors, Vegeta, Raditz, and Bulma were gathered around Goku in a hospital bed. Everyone, besides Vegeta, Gohan, and Bulma, were wrapped in bandages. At that moment Yajirobe came in with a bag on senzu and passed it around. "What took so long?" Yamcha complained as Goku stood up and everyone took of their bandages.

"It's not like a drive thru order and there's literally a crowd of reporters trying to get in here." Yajirobe answered as Goku broke his casts.

Tien unwrapped bandages off his arm while asking "What did they ask?"

Yajirobe sat down and sighed replying "What were those things, where'd they come from, will you come to my kids birthday, are you competing in the tournament-"

"What tournament?" Vegeta asked and everybody looked at him.

Goku answered first "Every year there's an international fighting tournament and we all we're gonna go tommorrow. Then you showed up and things escalated."

Vegeta started to walk out the door and said "We're going."

"Don't you think there are some more important things going on!" Bulma yelled as Vegeta opened the door.

Vegeta didn't turn and just said "This will give me the chance to see what you're truly capable of." Vegeta slammed the door shut and there was silence.

Raditz was the first to speak "So... where do I sleep?"


	6. The Beginning of Something Great?

Vegeta was sitting next to Bulma, Raditz, and Gohan in the stands of the giant arena for the World Fighting Championship. He watched as the Earthlings and several weak fighters walk onto the stage. Vegeta didn't really listen to the opening ceremony, but did hear that the first fight would begin in five minutes. Gohan was currently sitting on Raditz shoulders, so he could see his father. Vegeta crossed his arms still feeling weird in these new Earth clothes. Raditz seemed to adjust well living with his brother.

A moment later Goku, Piccolo, and the other fighters joined them in the stands. Vegeta watched Roshi and was still suprised the old hermit was going to compete. He was wearing his scouter and was checking the Earthlings noticing their power levels had increased. As the humans were sitting and talking an old man aproached them and Vegeta could feel them tense up. "Shen, how dare you come back here." Roshi said with hate in his voice.

Shen just laughed and played with his mustache while saying "I noticed you've improved by quite a bit Tien." The cyclops looked up at his former master with a glare. "This is my last offer to the two of you," Shen continued and pointed at Tien and Chiatzou "apologize and I'll reconsider taking you back into the Crane School." The duo didn't say a word then the old man continued to ramble. "No, well it doesn't really matter anyway. My new students will make short work of you." As Shen finished a giant red haired man and a short dark skinned man with an afro. Shen pointed to the large one then the small one introducing them "This is Anton and this is Pamput. One of us will win this year."

With that they turned to walk away and Vegeta said "120, Shen stopped and turned around, but before he could speak Vegeta continued "this kid is stronger than you." Shen was enraged and charged Vegeta, but Raditz appeared in front of him. Shen looked up at the Saiyan who gathered his energy enough so you could actually see it forming. That sent Shen running and put a smile on Vegeta's face.

"How strong are his lackeys?" Yamcha asked as they all sat down.

Vegeta just crossed his arms and laughed while saying "Now where would the fun be in that."

A moment later Tien turned to Chiatzou and said "Set up the matches so we fight them first." Chiatzou nodded in agreance and changed the matches.

About ten minutes later Vegeta was sitting in the stands next to Goku and Raditz. A young blond man in a suit came onto the stage and said into a microphone "Welcome everyone to the 24th World Tournament! The first match to start this exciting event off will be Tien Shinhan vs. Anton the Giant! Please come to the stage and wait for my mark to begin." Tien and Anton walked to the arena without taking there eyes off one another. "Begin!" the announcer shouted and they did.

Anton charged Tien's location and Tien dodged by rolling out of the way. Anton turned to punch Tien, but he moved to the side. With Anton's arm still out, Tien jumped on top of it and kicked Anton in the face. Anton grabbed his face and kicked Tien at the same time. Tien recovered in mid air and landed on his feet, with a giant running toward him. Anton smacked Tien on the side, but Tien caught his arm. Anton slapped his hands together and caught Tien in the middle.

Anton pulled Tien right in front of the face and loosened his grip a little. Tien used the chance to perform a quick Solar Flare. Anton immediatley dropped Tien and grabbed his eyes. Tien landed with a thud, but quickly rose and used his multi form technique. Andre regained his vision and saw Tien rushing him from the front. Anton kicked him back, but another Tien punched him from the side. Anton took the blow then back handed that Tien away and picked up the first. Anton looked up and saw the two remaining ones running toward him. Anton threw the first Tien at them and it landed on one of them. The last Tien activated his Spirit Burst which made him stronger and faster. Tien dodged Anton's attacks and morphed back with the others.

Anton charged Tien and he charged back. Tien dodged anton's punch and jumped off his arm then kicked him rapidly in the face. Tien jumped back and Anton rose his finger. Tien immediatley knew what this meant and rose his. They botth charged up and used the Crane School's special tehnique. The Dodon Ray erupted from both of their fingers and collided together causing a giant explosion. The smoke cleared and Tien was standing there breathing heavily and Anton on the ground unconcious. "The winner is Tien Shinhan!" The announcer shouted. The stands eruptd in a roar of applause and congratulations. It took several medics to move Anton and Tien avoided them altogether.

Tien sat in front of Vegeta and received a Senzu bean. Tien still breathed heavily and didn't put his shirt back on. A few crew members went onto the arena quickly and sweeped it quickly. The announcer went back on stage and said "That was an amazing first fight to begin our tournament! Let's keep the energy going with our next fight, Chiatzou against Pamput!" Chiatzou walked calmly onto the stage and Pamput got into a fighting position. Before the announcer could say begin, Pamput stomped the ground in front of him. His stomp sent a piece of the arena up into the air, which he kicked straight at Chiatzou. Chiatzou was caught off guard, but used his Telekinesis to stop the rock and send it back at Pamput. Pamput punched the rock, destroying it, before it got too close and saw Chiatzou in front of him.

Chiatzou kicked him across the face, but Pamput recovered and punched him. Chiatzou hit the ground hard and narrowly evaded Pamput from stomping him. Pamput bended over to punch Chiatzou and was hit in the face with a ki blast. Pamput was launched back and fell on his back. Chiatzou ran towards his downed body, but Pamput kicked him back when he got close. Chiatzou got up faster than Pamput, but Pamput spun around and sweeped Chiatzou off his feet. After Chiatzou fell Pamput elbowed him directly in the chest and stood up. Pamput kicked the stun Chiatzou several feet away from him.

"Why can't he control Pamput's body?" Krillin asked as they watched the fight.

Piccolo quickly answered "He can't control somebody that's as strong as him or stronger."

Pamput picked up Chaitzou's weakened body and left his guard down. Chiatzou saw the opening and kicked Pamput in the ribs. Pamput let go of Choatzou and was punched in the face. Pamput fell back and when he turned around he couldn't see Chiatzou. Chiatzou flew down from the air and slammed Pamput's head down. As Chiatzou did this, he used his Telekinesis to lift a piece of the arena up and his Pamput in the head. Again Pamput fell onto his back and Tien cheered for Chiatzou. Pamput glared at Tien and slammed the ground with his fist. Chiatzou saw the large rock heading for Tien and stopped it, but he couldn't stop the even bigger one from hitting him.

Chiatzou fell and Yamcha had to stop Tien from attacking Pamput. The announcer declared Pamput the victor and Pamput ran off the arena. Yamcha let Tien go, so he could be by Chiatzou's side. Chiatzou was put on a stretcher and taken to the medic while the announcer came back on stage. Vegeta was bored by the next fights, since the other Z Warriors won all of them. Although, halfway through a different Earth warrior impressed him. The announcer called him Giran, he's part of a dragon race called Giras. He was eight feet tall and had a lot of visible fat. However, it didn't seem to slow him down. Being a dragon he had wings which he used to fly with instead of ki. Giran had used a special technique to subdue and hold his enemy in place. Giran had spit out a pink gum like substance that hardened like cement when hitting his enemy.

Vegeta was thinking of confronting the dragon when another Earth warrior stepped into the ring. He had sun tanned skin and a very calm composure. He was wearing a robe and turban and moved graceful. He seemed to stop for a moment then looked at Vegeta and Raditz in shock. Raditz noticed the look too and turned toward Vegeta. Vegeta nodded toward him and checked his power level. "116" Vegeta said aloud.

Raditz was about to say something when Bulma cut him off "His name is Nam," Vegeta and Raditz looked toward her and she continued "Goku and Tien have fought him in earlier competitions. He mastered his senses making him able to sense ki." Vegeta looked back at the tall lean man who had calmed down, but still seemed visibly shaken. Nam shook his head and crossed his hands. Another man walked onto the stage and taunted Nam. Nam didn't move or open his eyes, not even when the announcer began the match. The broad shouldered man charged Nam and tried to punch him. Without opening his eyes Nam leaned back and he missed. Enraged the man tried to sweep Nam off his feet, but failed when Nam jumped in the air and kneed him in the face. Nam turned to walk off the stage, but the man jumped up and charged him. Nam did a back flip over the man and chopped him in the neck. The man fell unconcious and Nam proceeded to walk off the stage.

The next match began when a skilled martial artist did a cartwheel onto the stage. Vegeta was certain he was going to win when his opponett had a power level of 40. He had broad shoulders, but a large belly and big lips. What confused Vegeta is that the man took off his shirt and howled, at that moment he changed. He grew at least six inches taller and erupted with muscles. Hair grew and covered his whole body and two canine ears grew out of his head. The final trait was a large snout that grew out from his face. "Welcome Man-Wolf!" The crowd cheered for the competitor and Vegeta said "Interesting."

Vegeta smirked when he heard Raditz mumble "Weird." The match began with both competitors charging eachother and locked into a test of strength. They had locked hands and were trying to overthrow the other. Vegeta liked that he could see the smile on Man-Wolf's face when his opponett realized it was hopeless. His opponett tried to kick Man-Wolf in the side, but it had no effect besides making Man-Wolf laugh. Man-Wolf kicked his enemy straight in the chest and knocked him back. He got up and tried to chop at Man-Wolf's neck, but Man-Wolf caught his hand. In a swift motion Man-Wolf punched him in the ribs and he fell back. Man-Wolf turned away and started to walk off the field, but noticed his enemy getting back up. With his hands clasped together Man-Wolf turned around and jumped into the air. Vegeta noted that he couldn't fly, but could jump very high into the air. Man-Wolf brought his hands together and slammed down on top of the man's head. The man fell hard and Man-Wolf walked off like nothing happened.

Vegeta counted three teeth on the ground and heard Bulma say "Maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring Gohan." They carried the man off the stage and the despised Shen walked on. The crowd erupted with applause when a large dark skinned man, wearing a yellow robe walked onto the stage. "King Chappa?" Bulma said in suprise. Vegeta cocked his eyebrow at her and she continued "He was the first person Goku ever fought in this tournament, although Goku beat him easily, but King Chappa has won two tournaments before." King Chappa acted like the crowd wasn't even there and Vegeta was suprised at his power level.

"This is the final match of the first round! The winner of this fight will join the eleven other fighters!" Shen didn't wait for him to say begin and just fired two weak ki blasts at King Chappa. King Chappa did a back flip, dodging them, and blocked Shen's high speed rush. Shen tried to do a high kick, but Chappa grabbed his leg and flung him back. Before Shen could recover, Chappa used his Hasshu-ken technique. Chappa moved his arms so rapidly there appeared to be eight of them. Shen was battered from head to toe, but escaped by levitating and kneeing him in the face.

King Chappa dodged another ki blast by using a back flip. King Chappa smacked the ground and used a piece of the arena to block another ki blast. A lot of smoke erupted and Shen couldn't see the two rocks hurtling at him. They hit Shen head on and he collapsed to the ground. King Chappa kicked Shen in the head causing him to fly up and smacked him in the back of the neck. Shen landed and was embeded into the ground. "This just got a lot more interesing." Vegeta said as Chappa walked off.

DariusQ here, thanks for all the support guys. I have some bad news though. I broke my finger, on my writing hand, so it's not easy for me to type. May be a while until the next chapter, but I'll try to update soon.


	7. The Truth and Great Burdens

Vegeta sat with his eyes closed and listened to the announcer say the next round will begin in thirty minutes. He waved the Z Warriors off when they asked him to come visit Chiatzou, but Goku stayed. After a minute of uncomftorable silence Vegeta said "Speak your mind or leave."

Goku turned toward Vegeta and said "There's so much we want to know and ask you, but honestly were scared. One day you just show up out of nowhere and next thing I know were fighting aliens. You have power I could only dream of ever having and you say you're nothing compared to our enemy. I feel so sick that I don't know what to do or if there is anything I can even do. Part of me hates you for putting us in this danger, but the other part want's revenge for our species. I feel like you're our only real choice is to give you to Frieza."

Vegeta snapped when he heard that and glared at Goku saying "That will be your planets biggest and final mistake!"

Goku yelled in frustration "Then you have to tell us who were fighting and why. Vegeta you can't expect us to just trust someone who dropped out of the sky!"

Vegeta sighed and ran a hand through his hair while saying "You better listen because I won't repeat myself." Goku nodded up and down then Vegeta said "Ask away."

Goku began "Raditz told me that I was sent here to eradicate the human race, but that obviously didn't go as planned. What I want to know is why nobody came to check on me?"

Vegeta sighed and answered him with "Your father is the main reason."

Goku jumped when he heard his father mentioned. "I asked Raditz about him, but he didn't seem to know anything about him."

Vegeta nodded and continued "He's only asked me once and knows never to do so again."

"Why" a confused Goku asked.

"Because he's the reason our race is dead!" Vegeta screamed scaring off onlookers.

Goku was in shock, but managed to ask "What are you talking about?"

Vegeta had calmed down and said "First I should tell you about Frieza. Nobody seems to know anything about his race, but it's assumed his family killed them off. He had an uncle Chilled who was very weak compared to his kin. His total power must have been 9,000, but enough about him. There was a species called the Kanassan who had psychic abilities and were strong warriors. There one of the few large groups of people that were a threat to Frieza."

"Awesome," Goku said "we should team up with them!"

Vegeta smiled and shook his head saying "We can't." Before Goku asked why Vegeta answered him saying "Your father killed them all! Frieza considered them to be a threat and sent his men to defeat them. An all out war had been raging for weeks until your father's squadron came. My father, King Vegeta, had no choice but to serve Frieza. Your father wanted to be considered a great ally and decided to help in the attack. It took a day for him and his four soldiers to kill the entire population, but there was one left. Their greatest warrior attacked your father and gave him their psychich abilities. Frieza had been watching the entire thing and was suprised at the Saiyan's strength. While your father was recovering Frieza gave his warriors a mission to eradicate another planet. When they got there one of Frieza's best soldiers was waiting for them. Dedoria is an amazing a fighter and has his own special forces."

Vegeta paused for a second to let Goku take this all in then continued "They ambushed them there and easily killed four strong saiyans. The psychic powers your father received gave him visions of Frieza destroying our planet and he immediatley went after his comrades. His strongest ally, Tora, was near death and told him of their betrayal. Enraged he sought out Dedoria and killed his special forces. Dedoria was still too strong for him and gave him a death blow. Against all odds your father survived and ran into Frieza's uncle Chilled. Chilled almost won, but your father managed to beat him. This gave Frieza an even bigger reason to kill our species, but he personally killed your father, Bardock, first."

At this time the Z Warriors were returning from the hospital and had Chiatzou with them. Goku was silent and didn't move as Vegeta walked off, but he stopped for a second and said "That's why I will personally kill Frieza."

"What was that about?" Yamcha asked as they sat down with Goku.

Raditz was looking at Goku with a certain interest in his eyes, but Goku shook himself out of his daze and said "Not much, he must be in a bad mood." Goku turned toward the smiling Chiatzou and said "Senzu bean I'm guessing?"

Chiatzou nodded up and down then said "I'm glad Kiron could give us extra for this tournament, but I do want a second chance at that Pamput guy."

Tien angrily made fists and said "One of us will make him pay."

"Anybody else worried about King Chappa?" Yajirobe asked as Chiatzou tried to calm Tien down.

"He's definitley much stronger than the last time Goku faced him." Roshi commented as they watched the man of the hour walk to them.

The large man stopped in front of them and said "It has been many years since we last met. It is obvious you have all improved by an incredible amount, but know that I have too."

Roshi was the first of them to speak "I can't thank you enough for getting rid of that pig Shen."

"I would've liked to see some blood." Raditz muttered under his breath, but Bulma heard him and slapped his arm.

Chappa nodded and said "That swine got what was coming too him and I look forward to meeting you in combat."

"I hoped I'd have the chance to fight an honrable warrior in this tournament." Piccolo told King Chappa.

Chappa nodded in return to the Namekian and said "I have a request for you all though. As you know I have my own dojo and would be honored for you to show my students some of your techniques."

"We're a little busy right now, but we'll try to make time." Goku answered and with that King Chappa left.

As he left the warriors saw Pamput walking past them and tried not to jump him. Tien glared at the man and despite Chiatzou's protest rose up and walked after him. Goku was about to go after him until they realised he had walked in front of Pamput.

Tien continued in front of Pamput and then bowed in front of a certain desert fighter. Tien had his eyes closed and looked like he was in a great amount of pain. "I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, but know that ever since that day I've been ashamed of myself. I was out of line and deserve whatever punishment you see fit."

Nam just stood there and silence then shook with laughter. "Stand up young man! We've all made mistakes in life and you've always had my respect."

Tien's face had a look of suprise on it as Nam walked past him. As Tien stood up Pamput walked behind him and began to say something. Pamput was caught off when Tien swiftly rose his hand and knocked Pamput back. Tien walked off to the side and Yamcha was about to walk after him when Chaitzou stopped him. "What are you doing?" Yamcha asked the emperor.

Chiatzou smiled and said "Sometimes it's best to let Tien be alone and think it over." Yamcha was about to say something, but stopped himself and sat back down. Five minutes later the blond announcer walked back onto the stage.

"The first match of the second round will begin now!" His voice boomed around the large open stadium as the audience clapped and cheered. "This is a longly anticipated fight between two of our most famous fighters! Tien Shinhan vs The Desert Bandit Yamcha!"

DariusQ here and I hope you liked this chapter FriskFisk


End file.
